


Waiting

by Magicandmalice



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan is done making Kyle wait for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> My very first South Park fic. Don't get your hopes up anyone. It is just a short little one shot that I blame fully on my friend Aislashu (Deny it all you want, but I still blame you my dear.)
> 
>  

“Dude, I thought you were spending tonight with Wendy.” Kyle spat bitterly as he opened the door to see his best friend. Any other time he would have been thrilled to see Stan. But he was still sore over the fact that he had been blown off so suddenly earlier. Stan had called to cancel their sleep over plans, a sleep over they had, had every weekend since they were 4. All for that little bitch Stan called a girlfriend.

“I was... for all of five minutes. I was expecting to be there considerably longer than I was.” Stan said softly. He knew Kyle was still pissed of at him for standing him up the way he had. They had never missed a weekend together, but it was something that couldn't have been put off any longer. He had finally worked up the courage to do what he needed to and if he had waited any longer he would have wussed out for like the 4th time in as many weeks.

“So what you blow me off, then expect me to...”

“We split up.” Stan interrupted harshly.

“Thought that was coming due soon. She breaks up with you about once a month. What was it this time?” Kyle sighed in defeat, finally moving aside to allow his friend into the house. Surprise filled him though when Stan simply shook his head and refused the invite. Not moving from his spot on the snowy doorstep.

He figured he should be used to this by now, Wendy breaking up with Stan. Stan coming over to bitch and mope for a few days before the two made up and got back together. Things had been like this for the last seven years after the two had gotten back to together following the whole Wendy and Token mess in 4th grade. They had become friends again in 5th grade and started dating once more by 6th. Now in their senior year of high school and break ups were damn near like clock work. 

Yet it had never stopped hurting to see Stan so torn up over the dumb bitch and still get back together with her every time. Recently it seemed to be happening with ever increasing frequency and Wendy's excuses seemed to getting more and more outrageous.

“Actually, I broke it off with her.” Stan said, refusing to meet his friends shocked and slightly disbelieving green eyes.

“ You what? Wait, since when do you leave the bitch?” Kyle asked sharply. Inside he was jumping for joy. Stan had never been the one to break things off in all these years. It took everything he had not to cheer from this news. Granted he didn't like the fact that Stan was in pain for any reason, but he couldn't help but be glad that this gave him a chance to get what he had wanted for a long time.  
Though the joy he was feeling, died abruptly at Stan's next words.

Since I finally decided to admit that their was someone else I loved more than I could ever love Wendy. I have for a long time, I just couldn't bring my self to admit it.” Stan said.

“Who?” Kyle rasped. This wasn't happening. Finally a chance to have Stan as more than just a friend, only to have it ripped from his grasp. A chance to show Stan just how much he was truly loved , only to learn that he had found someone else already. 

Kyle felt a searing pain in his chest and he just knew another piece of his heart had broken and died.

“Do you really need to ask?” Stan asked surprised.

“Obviously I do Stan. It's not Bebe is it? The girls will lynch you if you dump Wendy and then go out with her best friend.” Kyle said.

“No it is not Bebe. Hell, it's not even a girl.” Stan chuckled. He maybe oblivious to a lot of things, but even he knew not to date his ex's best friend. No where would be safe for him if that happened.

“Kenny? Craig? Butters? Clyde? Oh god, it's not Cartman is it? Please tell me it's not the fatass.” Kyle yelped. He knew Stan was bisexual, that had been discussed between the two friends several years ago when Kyle had come out about being gay. He had hoped that would have given him an edge with Stan if the opportunity ever presented itself.

“ That's an image I really didn't need to picture.” Stan moaned in disgust.

Kyle just shrugged, Stan deserved to suffer a bit for this.

“Well are you going to tell me your do want me to just keep guessing.” Kyle asked impatiently. The quicker he got this over with the sooner he could go and lick his wounds. Dwelling on things would not help him in any way.

“Think I will show you instead.” Stan said before moving in quickly. Sliding his arms around the redheads slender waist and pulling the smaller form to his body firmly. His determined blue eyes meeting confused green briefly before his pressed his lips to Kyle's in a soft kiss. Getting no response after a moment though he pulled back reluctantly and removed his arms from his friend.

He couldn't help but flinch at the blank look on the others face.

“You can't do this to me.” Kyle whispered. Was Stan playing a joke on him?

“Do what? Kiss you?” Stan asked confused.

“Don't play games with me Stan. I won't be a rebound pick up or a substitute for someone else.” Kyle growled. He wanted Stan, he wouldn't deny that. But if this was some game that his friend was playing...

“It's not a joke Kyle! I left Wendy because I could not pretend to want her when it was you I saw when I kissed her. I love you, I have for a long time. But the thought of losing you if I ever said anything terrified me. I didn't want to take that chance. You were all I had, are all I have.” Stan said softly, eyes locked on his feet. 

His refusal to look up, however, caused him to miss the joy that spread across the redheads face. Suddenly he found himself tackled to the snow without warning. Slender arms wrapped tightly around his neck, long legs and an ass he had dreamed of many times straddling his hips. Soft, brief kisses raining down lightly over his startled face. 

“I love you Stan, you have no idea how much. But I needed to hear that from you, needed you.” Kyle cried softly between kisses.

“I will tell you as often as you wish. I am sorry I kept you wait for so long.” Stan said

“Just know that I won't let Wendy have you back this time. Nor will I let you try and hide me away from everyone. Your mine now and I want everyone to know it.” Kyle said pulling back briefly. 

“I don't want to hide anymore, and I am yours. I want you, no one else. Besides even if I didn't have you and Wendy got on hers knees and begged I wouldn't take her back. I am pretty sure that she is sleeping with Cartman.” Stan said, allowing his hands to rest on Kyle's hips, his finger tips rubbing the top curve of his ass.

“Dude that is just sick.” Kyle shuddered doing his damnedest not to picture that. That would kill this mood all to quickly.

“I know that was my exact thought.” Stan laughed.

“Now that you have made my opinion of those two sink to all new lows and left scars on me in new places. I think you should make it up to me. Show me how sorry you are for damaging my young innocent.” Kyle purred into Stan's ea, following it up with a sharp nip to the soft sensitive skin.

“Anything you wish.” Stan gasped, before forcing them both up and into the house, allowing for a more private showing of his most heartfelt apology. He would keep neither of them waiting any longer.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
